Collectible
by TynxCann
Summary: Chaos ensues when the Karasuno team find a mini-Kageyama inside a toy dispenser.
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually inspired by some mini Kageyama doodles on Tumblr, drawn by suikkart. They were so cute that I couldn't help myself but write a fic. So please enjoy!**

* * *

A loud groan vibrated through Hinata's throat, it sounded satisfied and pleased as he stretched his arms above his head. "Ah, that was great!"

"Shut up, you're too loud," commanded Kageyama who stood beside him.

"Make me!"

"Oh you're going to get it!"

"No! Not the iron claw!"

"Get back here!"

It was a Friday; the sun was slowly setting over the horizon and a cool breeze blew from the north, nipping at the teams noses until they were a heavy red. The team had just finished with practice and were on their way home from hours and hours of grueling torture. Their bodies slumped down in defeat as they dragged their feet to reach the bottom of the the small hill that connected the school and civilization.

Daichi and Sugawara were taking it easy as they walked at their own pace and talked about strategy plans for their next match. Asahi followed behind with a tired look on his face and Nishinoya cheering him on. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked ahead of them, Yamaguchi talking Tsukishima's ear off and Tsukishima pretending to care. Tanaka hummed soflty to himself as he listened to his music and Hinata and Kageyama were running circles around their team as Kageyama tried to get his hands on Hinata.

"Try and catch me Kageyama-kun," teased Hinata, lightly laughing.

"You dumbass, stop running!"

They did a couple more laps before being stopped by Daichi who was starting to get dizzy.

"Hinata, Kageyama, stop already." Both first years stopped and gave their captain an apologizing look.

"Seriously, how can you two still have so much energy?" added Tsukishima.

"Oh look, they have toy dispensers at the konbini!" shriekd Hinata, ignoring Tsukishima's question. He immidiately scurried to the conviniecne store and crouched down to his knees to stare at the many machines that littered the wall.

"Hey, don't ignore Tsukki," yelled Yamaguchi.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Okay, Tsukki."

After alerting everyone of the store's new addition everyone strode towards where Hinata was and eyed every single machines that held several prizes inside. There was one tattos, stickers, templates, figurines and tiny plush toys; it was practically heaven for a collector of small items, one such as Hinata whose eyes glowed at the display before him.

"Wow, there are so many things."

"This sure brings back memories," commented Asahi.

"I want one!" Stated Hinata.

This earned him a slap to the head by Kageyama. "You don't even have money."

Loosing his bubbly demeanor Hinata gave the machines a pout and looked down at the floor dejected. The area fell in silence until Tanaka stepped in with a laugh.

"Don't worry Hinata, your senpai will get something for you!"

"Really?!"

"Of course, I am your senpai after all." Giving the red-head a confident look, Tanaka searched his pocket and took out a couple yens before handing it to Hinata.

The teen's eyes sparkled like the stars. Giving the older a thank you Hinata inserted the coins into a machine and began cranking the knob.

"A crow plushie? How childish," sneered Tsukishima.

After a second turn the sound of the toy inside the container was hear being dispensed and Hinata couldn't help but squeal in delight. Opening the flap he reached in and took out the ball and immediately gasped at what he saw.

"What? Did the machine rip you off?" growled Tanaka.

Hinata didn't say anything for several seconds.

"Oi, dumbass, what's wrong?" asked Kageyama.

"It's..."

"It's?" the team said in unision.

"It's a mini Kageyama!"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a mini Kageyama!"

"What?"

The team gasped in unision while Kageyama stared- baffled by the words that reached his ears. Leaning in closer, the team looked into Hinata's hand that held the little ball, inside was none other than a miniature version of Kageyama with his volleyball uniform. He still held the same scowl as the original, same look and everything; even it's uniform was the same with the number nine on it. The mini Kageyama was staring up at the teammates with a scowl on it's face; harshly banging against the plastic case with it's miniature fists.

"Oh my god, it is Kageyama!" shrieked Nishinoya.

"But how?" gaped Asahi.

"Tch, another king," commented Tsukishima.

"He's so small," gasped Hinata.

"Awe, how cute," smile Sugawara.

"Heh, still looks the same like the original," said Tanaka.

"That's so odd," said Daichi.

"Tsukki would be way cuter." Everyone just ignored Yamaguchi's comment, especially Tsukishima.

While the team was too preoccupied with staring at the miature Kageyama in awe, none had realized the the little thing was still banging it's fist against the plastic wall. Kageyama quickly noticed this and snatched the ball from Hinata's hands who gave a cry of displeasure. Ignoring his teammates whining Kageyama uncapped the plastic container and set free his miniature self from its small confines. He let his mini self drag itself from the container and place himself on the original Kageyama's palm.

Mini-Kageyama panted heavily on his palm.

"Poor thing, it must have been air deprived," said Sugawara.

"Nice job Hinata, you almost killed it."

"Me?! None of you noticed either!"

"_Squii!_"

The fight was immediately stopped by a loud squeak.

"What was that?" asked Daichi.

"_Squii!_"

There it was again. The members of Karasuno's volleyball team eyed the area for the odd noise, posibly a cat or bird, but were stopped by the sudden squeak once again. They immediately turned to look at Kageyama who still held his minaiture self. His mini version now stood on his legs with his arms crossed over his chest. He gave the team a deadly glare before opening his mouth again and letting out a high pitched squeak.

"_Squii, squii!_"

There was silence then laughter and smiles.

"Oh my god, did it seriously just sqeuak!" laughed Tanaka. "Oh my god, my sides, they hurt, hahaha!"

"That was priceless!" added Nishinoya.

"Did the mini-king forget how to speak," said Tsukishima.

While those three laughed and giggled at the sounds that came from mini-Kageyama's mouth, the rest of the team gave a serene smile, almost as if they just saw the cutest thing ever. Stepping forward Sugara cooed at the little Kageyama, who only squealed more in anger.

"Awe, aren't you just adorable!" he cooed. the ashen-haired teen began rubbing his index finger against the little one's body as if he were rubbing a small animal.

The mini-Kageyama was taken by surprise and fell backwards as he tried to use his small hands to push back Sugawara's finger that still poked his side. He lightly sqeualed a couple times, but also blushed in embarassment at the attention he was getting.

"_Squii, squii, squii!_"

This continued on for several seconds until the original Kageyama had to step in and stop Sugawara from tormeting his miniature version anymore. "Suga-san, can you please stop, it's... unconfortable." A blush was also spreading on Kageyama's face.

"Eh? Kageyama can it be, can you also feel that?"

Kageyama nodded.

Sugawara immediately stopped and took a couple steps back.

"Eh, really? So if I poke it will you also feel it?" without waiting for an answer Hinata poked the mini-Kageyama who scowled, and looked up at the original Kageyama who flinched at the feeling. "Wow, so cool."

"Shut up dumbass."

"Isn't that like voodoo?" asked Nishinoya.

"So if we stab it will you also get stabbed?" added Yamaguchi.

"Let's do it," smirked Tsukishima.

"Let's not," interrupted Daichi. It was time for him to take control of the situation before things got any worse and they found themselves with a bleeding teammate. "Right now let's just try to think of what to do with him."

"Eat it."

"Tsukishima."

"Why don't we take turns taking care of him," said Hinata.

"I really don't trust any of you with me," scowled Kageyama.

"Don't worry about it, we'll take good care of him," said Tanaka while slinging his arm around Kageyama's shoulder. "And just to show how nice we senpai are, we'll even let you take care of him first."

"_Squii!_"

"See, even he agrees."

A sigh fall from Kageyama's lips. He nods as a sign of approval and soon watches his teammates take turns at rock paper sciccors to decided who would take the mini-Kageyama on which day. Ignoring their battle cries Kageyama turns to look down at his minuature self with a pitying look.

"I wish you good luck."

"_Squii!_"

* * *

**After Kageyama I would like the readers to decided who gets to take mini-Kageyama home next. The next character will be chosen by unanimous votes. Only those on the Karasuno team can be chosen at the moment, those from other teams (Nekoma, Aoubajoushi, etc) will come in a later time when all of Karasuno has had a chance with mini-Kageyama. So please comment and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours of rock paper scissors, the order in which who would take mini-Kageyama- or Kags, as Sugawara called him- was finally decided. There were some groans and sighs throughout their small group, but in the end it couldn't be helped, at least they all got to spend a day with Kags.

The team got a bag of meat buns, said their goodbyes and went their separate ways; Kageyama giving a not so excited wave to those who cooed and tried to rub Kags one more time before leaving. Those people being Sugawara who had to be dragged away by Daichi, and Nishinoya wanting to test the amount of damage he could give Kags before destroying both the chibi and the original who for some reason had some physical ties with his miniature version. Thankfully Asahi bribed the smaller with meat buns and was able to drag him away before any damaged was done to Kags.

Hinata practically shrieked his goodbye and ran off with his bike; Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned the other direction with Yamaguchi following behind. There was some resent in the look the blond gave him, but decided not to think about it as it would only give him a headache.

Now it was only him and Kags.

"Squii!"

Directing his attention to Kags, Kageyama noticed his miniature version start to quake with great tremors. He curled his body into a small ball and sneezed several times; the tip of his nose turning a dark red.

Now that he noticed, the air was getting a bit chillier, the wind was blowing harder than before and chills ran down his spine. Looking back down he noticed that Kags was wearing nothing more than a volleyball uniform, which did nothing to shield him from the cold.

"Oh." Giving an alarmed noise Kageyama rose his hand to the scarf around his neck and paced Kags inside the warmth. This immediately earned him with a pleased sigh and Kags rubbing himself onto the warm cheek of the original. A blush rose to Kageyama's face. "Stop doing that," he mumbled.

Kags ignored his command and continued to rub his face against the taller. Kageyama merely sighed and continued walking down the road that led to his house. Thankfully his house wasn't that far; but the problem that was worrying him now was how he was going to hide Kags from his mother and father. He could probably keep him up in his room, probably hide him under his bed or in the closet if his mom ever chose to barge into the room unexpectedly, which happens more than once.

"Squii!"

"Eh? What now?" He pulls against his scarf to look inside and find a chirping Kags staring up at him with a pouting face. "What? I don't understand what you want."

A low grumble erupted from his stomach followed by a another from Kags.

"Guess we're both hungry," he stated. Picking up his pace Kageyama maneuvered his way through the streets, finally reaching his home within minutes. Entering the warmth that greeted him Kageyama immediately took of his shoes and entered his home, giving his mom a brief hello before scurrying up the stairs and into his room.

After finally entering the room he dropped all items he held and slumped onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

Kags, who Kageyama placed on the table, began to scan the area for anything edible. Both their stomachs growled in unison followed by a groan from Kageyama and a squeak from Kags.

"Tobio! Hurry up, dinner's ready!" called his mom.

"Okay!" he responded.

Getting up from bed Kageyama went towards his deck and pulled out something from one of the drawers. In his hands he held three macaroons stacked against one another and wrapped in plastic paper. Just last week a cousin from Chiba sent them as a souvenir from their latest visit to Tokyo. Although he didn't like sweets all that much, Kageyama still accepted them and kept them hidden inside his drawer for one day when he got hungry.

Unwrapping the paper Kageyama walked over to the where Kags was and placed a pink macaroon in front of his miniature version.

"Here. Although we might not like sweets all that much, it's still something."

Kags nodded with a sparkle in his eyes. He didn't if it was sweet or not, it just had to be edible and satisfy his grumbling stomach. Stepping forward Kags ripped off a small piece from the macaroon and shoved it into his mouth. A serene smile fell on his face and sparkles practically shone behind him. Food was truly something wonderful.

Kageyama gave the mini a small smile before putting away the rest and hurrying downstairs for dinner.

The smiling chibi paid no attention to his solitude and continued to give large bites to the macaroon; stuffing his face to the point where his cheeks were bloated with the pink sweetness. It was pure bliss; heaven personified to a simple macaroon. Kags continued to eat and until only half the macaroon was left and he was satisfied enough.

Slowly rubbing his stomach Kags gave a pleased squeak and sat back down. After that pleasant meal Kags was finally starting to feel sleepy, his eyes were dropping with each second and a yawn broke through the silence. Getting back up Kags slowly dragged his feet looking for a blanket or pillow to comfort him through the night. His hand groped the air for such an item, and was surprised to feel something soft and fluffy stand in his way. Not giving it another thought Kags laid back down and pulled the item down with him. He gave it a quick squeeze before nuzzling his head into the warmth and falling into bliss.

Not long after the original Kageyama entered the room with the same feeling of tiredness. He barely had any strength to keep awake, let alone walk up those stairs without taking a quick five minute break for a small nap.

Now in his room he spotted his bed in sight and sighed in relief. Dragging his feet Kageyama looked down at the table were Kags was to make sure his miniature version was okay, but was surprised by what he saw.

There on his table laid Kags, eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. In his hands he held a black plush toy of the crow that Hinata gave him a couple months ago. It was a small crow with an orange tuff of hair on top; closely resembling a certain loudmouth he knew.

The sight was almost cute, maybe stupidly cute in Kageyama's mind. Maybe a quick picture wouldn't hurt; it was stupidly cute that he had to keep a record of it. Nothing more nothing less. Simply stupidly cute.

But, he couldn't help but admit, he was a bit jealous.

This was Hinata's fault. He would definitely have to pay tomorrow.

* * *

**This was done rather quickly so forgive me for any mistakes or low use of vocabulary. I believe it seems rushed.**

**Anyways, now that Kageyama is out of the way we now have the Karasuno team coming up. You can still comment on who you want to take Kags next and I shall decided by unanimous votes. I don't know when I'll update but hopefully it's soon. **

**Until then, bye! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Out of all the people in the Karasuno Volleyball team it just had to be that person to take care of his miniature version first. It could have been Nishinoya, or Sugawara, or even Hinata- but, it just had to be him. The look of horror that plagued his face only lasted a second before a smirk befell his face after winning at rock, paper, and scissors. Kageyama and Kags were majorly screwed, today was going to be their final day on this planet. He should have given his mother and father a proper farewell because knowing that guy; things aren't going to be all gumdrops and rainbows.

Sighing one last time Kageyama gave Kags a pitying look before stepping forward and glaring at the smirking person in front of him.

"Don't worry king, I promise to take good care of him," said Tsukishima, the sarcasm in his voice was practically oozing with lies. "We are going to have so much fun."

Oh what Kageyama would give to wipe that cocky smirk off the blonde's face. He didn't even want to join in on taking care of Kags before winning at rock, paper, and scissors. Once he found flicked his miniature version's forehead causing both of the ravens to hiss in pain, he immediately changed his mind and decided to join in as well. Just thinking about it made him shiver; a slight chill running down his spine. Who knows what kind of tortures awaits Kags at Tsukishima's house.

"Don't do anything stupid," commands Kageyama.

"Hm? What actions specifically fall into that category of 'stupid'?" asks Tsukishima. He doesn't wait for answer before forcefully pressing his thumb down on Kags' head.

"Squii!" cries Kags.

"Ow!" yells Kageyama.

"Does that count as stupid?" sneers Tsukishima. He continues to press on Kags until noticing the small tears well up on the small face, immediately making him cease his teasing. "Che, your mini-you is such a cry baby."

The raven's glares at the blond- he prays to all that is good and mighty that Tsukishima gets run over on the way home.

"Just be careful." Rubbing his mini's head and giving him a gentle smile Kageyama looks up to glare at Tsukishima one last time before walking away and leaving the blond be. Deep down he feels guilty for leaving himself with Tsukishima, but it had to be done. He did win the game, and as was dictated, he will be the first to take care of Kags. Kageyama only hopes nothing bad happens while Kags is in Tsukishima's care.

Watching the raven leave Tsukishima turns down to Kags who is rubbing his eyes and pouting. "Oi, oi, did that really hurt you?" he asks.

"Squii!" Kags squeals angrily and begins to shake his tiny fist at Tsukishima. His face is turning red from all the blood rushing to his face and the loud squeals that can be interpreted to curses in the human language.

A smile adorns Tsukishima's face once Kags answers. "Heh, this is going to be real interesting."

Kags cowers at the smile that Tsukishima gives and frowns in the other direction.

Now that everything was handled and school and practice was finally over Tsukishima begins to make his way back home with little Kags inside his pocket and a meat bun in hand. He only makes it halfway home before he feels his pocket move around with the high-pitched yells for something unknown. Stopping in his tracks Tsukishima peeks into his pocket to notice Kags holding his stomach and squealing repeatedly at the taller.

"What the heck do you want now?" asks Tsukishima, taking another bite of the meat bun.

"Squii!" Kags points to the meat bun and rubs his stomach.

"Hungry?" Raising an eyebrow Tsukishima eyes the meat bun before looking back down at Kags. Silence follows for several seconds before a grin grazes his lips and he stuffs the rest of the meat bun in his mouth. "Too bad, it's all gone."

Kags stares at Tsukishima in shock before scrunching up his face in anger and kicking the blonde's leg through the pocket.

"Cry all you want, I'm not going to-ow!"

Looking down Tsukishima looks into his pocket and spots Kags who is now clawing at his legs through a small hole in his pants. For a little guy he sure did have some nails that could do some serious damage.

"Stop that," he commands.

Kags stops and looks up at Tsukishima with furious eyes. Giving the taller a pout Kags rubs his stomach and points at his open mouth.

Tsukishima says nothing and continues to stare.

Kags raises his hand and claws at Tsukishima's leg again.

"Ow! Why you-!" Growling in anger Tsukishima takes the struggling Kags out of his pocket and deposits him into his bag. Kags falls into a pile of papers and gives a final squeal before Tsukishima zips up his bag and leaves Kags trapped inside his bag. "Not so great now are you king?" Tsukishima shakes the bag a couple times before nodding at his accomplishment and continuing forward to his house.

Once he finally reaches his house he greets his family before scurrying up the stairs and into his room. He enters his room and throws the bag onto his bed before throwing off his garments and sitting down at his desk with a heavy sigh. Exhaustion finally catches up to him along with a bit of hunger that the meat bun could not satisfy. Tsukishima sits at his desk with his eyes closed for several minutes until he opens them; a sudden thought pops into his head.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about the chibi." Getting up from the chair Tsukishima walks to his bed and unzips his bag. He turns it upside down and lets all the contents fall out onto his bed. "Chibi, you still alive?" Tsukishima moves his bags and books around his bed, but doesn't spot Kags at all. "Chibi?" He looks closer with a degree of worry in his movements, but finds nothing.

Kags is gone. He disappeared.

Getting up from his bed Tsukishima begins to scan his room; he looks under his bed and around his desk for any signs of the king's miniature version. Somehow a hint of worry spreads over him and the hunt becomes more erratic. He practically flips his bed upside down before spotting a shade of orange in the corner of his vision. Turning to the side fast enough to give himself whiplash Tsukishima spots the tiny king scratching at the front of his door. The blond gives a heavy sigh and stalks to the mini Kageyama.

Picking him up Kags begins to squeal once again, shaking his fists and body as a way to free himself from the blonde's hold, but Tsukishima doesn't budge. Scowling at Kags Tsukishima sets him down on his desk and walks out of the room. He comes back within seconds with a plate and an assortment of cookies varying from size, shape and colors.

"Here, hurry up and eat," he commands, setting down the plate for a grinning Kags.

Kags looks up at Tsukishima with eyes full of hope and begins to devour the sweets before him. A serene smile playing on his face throughout the whole time.

"Sheesh, you really are a handful," says Tsukishima. All the while rubbing Kags head gently.

* * *

**Tsukishima is done! Hope it wasn't too OOC. Somehow his "evil" version is real easy, but I tried to make it look like he cared a little. Well... I tried.**

**One down, a whole bunch to go. Remember to comment on whichever character you want to take Kags home next. The next character will be decided by unanimous votes.**

**Until then, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tsukishima carried a tiny Kags back to school inside his duffle bag, wrapping one of his old scarfs around Kags and making sure he carried his bag with the utmost care as to not move around the tiny being inside it. Throughout the whole day at school he made sure to give Kags the utmost attention and care one could ever give. He fed him during lunch; made sure he had enough air inside his bag, and even took rubbed the top of his head while no one was looking.

Tsukishima had completely fallen for Kags charm and no one knew- well, maybe Kageyama.

At one point during practice Tsukishima noticed Kageyama staring at him with a skeptical look on his face, but simply ignored it as the raven's weird habits.

"What's wrong Kageyama?" asked Hinata.

"Either Tsukishima has a dog so he's developed a habit of unconsciously petting things against his will, or he's being really nice to Kags."

Both first-years turned to look at Tsukishima who was laughed maniacally watching Nishinoya trying to reach for the volleyball he had in his hands. The blond was practically oozing joy and pleasure from watching the second-year struggle to reach because of his small stature, thus bringing a smile to the blonde teen's face.

"Probably owns a dog."

"Yup."

They practiced for hours until it was time to leave. Tsukishima who was packing his things in the locker room was suddenly jumped by a smiling Sugawara. The blonde teen immediately knew what his upperclassman wanted and proceeded to take out his bag from the locker and opening it up to reveal a yawning Kags who sat in a pile of scarves. The tiny figure scanned the area he was in for a couple seconds before landing his eyes on a smiling Sugawara.

"Squii!" squeaked Kags.

Sugawara was practically dying from the cuteness that stood before him. Squealing like a girl Sugawara immediately took Kags and began to snuggle him against his cheek. "You're so cute!" he chirped.

Kags simply squealed in anger as he tried to push himself from Sugawara, but the ashen-haired teen kept a strong hold and continued to twirl around the gym with Kags until he finally started to feel dizzy. Pulling Kags away from cheek Sugawara noticed how the small thing twirled around his palm in confusion before falling as if in a drunken stupor. On the other side of the gym the original also twirled around a couple times before falling face first to the floor, a small red-head yelled at him in confusion.

"I think you should be careful, wouldn't want to make Kageyama sick," said Daichi.

Sugawara nodded but kept his eyes glued to the miniature version of his underclassman. Kageyama was cute to Sugawara, but Kags was just adorable. He couldn't wait to get home and have all kinds of fun with him.

"We are going to have so much fun!"

Kags gave a weak squeak and hoped that nothing too bad would happen while with his new owner.

* * *

Breaking a new record in time it took from school to his home Sugawara immediately darted for his bedroom, throwing all items to random places around the room before gently placing Kags who was inside his coat pocket on a table in the middle of the room.

The small rave looked around the room in curiosity, his eyes traveling from posters to books and finally to the ashen-haired teen who looked down at him with adoring eyes. Kags sensed something odd about his upperclassmen but chose ignore the pestering feeling as right now there was something else of utmost importance that had to be dealt with- like what exactly was that small case sitting on the far edge of the table?

"Squii?" he pointed towards the case, snapping Sugawara out of his trance of cuteness and letting his smile grow wider with excitement.

"I have a little something for you," says Sugawara joyously. Reaching for the case opens it but places it in a matter so only he could see the contents inside it. Kags tries leaning forward to get a better look, but stops himself as he sees what Sugawara holds in his hands.

A tiny cheerleading outfit.

"I was pretty busy these last two days making some outfits for you; luckily I finished them just in time." His eyes glaze over and a predatory look comes on his face. At that moment all Kags can think about is what his final words would be. "Let's play Kags."

Well, there goes his manly pride.

* * *

"Cute!" Right at this moment an ashen-haired teen was gushing over the cuteness of a miniature version of his underclassmen in a girls cheerleading uniform. In one hand Sugawara held his phone and in the other he held a camera, both flashing repeatedly as they tried to capture every angel of Kags in that uniform.

Kags, who had the face of a murdered, wore a black and orange cheerleading uniform. The top half had an orange triangle on the chest with the name "Karasuno" on the front, and the back was completely black with his name printed neatly on the back; the top was sleeveless. The bottom half was just a skirt, plain and simple a black and orange skirt. He held pom-poms in his hands that were crossed over his chest, desperately trying to hide himself from this embarrassment.

"Squii, squii!" he yelled infuriated. Kags tried waving his hands in the air as a sign to stop Sugawara from continuing with this embarrassing moment, but the older got a different message and smiled down at the squeaking Kags.

"Should we get another outfit?"

Kags shook his head like his life depended on it. He could feel his blood boiling and fists clenching into the fuzzy balls in his hands. Raising both hands in the air Kags threw the pom-poms to the table and stomped to the corner. He sat down with his arms hugging his knees and a cute little pout on his face. "Squii."

Sugawara was shocked by the raven's sudden outburst, but regained his composure and walked around the table to face Kags.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Kags turned his face away from Sugawara, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry Kags, I didn't mean to make you angry, you were just so cute," stated Sugawara. He lifted his left hand's index finger and used it to gently rub Kags cheek. "I promise to stop" Kags gave him a skeptical look. "I swear, you can count on me," says Sugawara with his right hand over his heart.

Kags sniffles and turn to look at Sugawara. He notices the hand on the older's chest and nods in agreement.

"Good, so are you hungry?" The raven immediately snaps out of his depressed state and looks up at Sugawara with ecstatic eyes. "I think we have some meat buns downstairs, come on." Kags nods and allows himself to be lifted by Sugawara and placed on his palm.

To the kitchen they go!

* * *

**Sugawara is finally done! Sorry for the late update. **

**Remember to comment on who you want to take care of Kags next, it has to be someone from Karasuno since we'll do them first and then others later. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
